creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Destroyer Suit Head
Basic Information The Destroyer Suit Head is a dark grey flat metal robot head with colorful glowing eyes, a glowing "mouth" with square "teeth" in front, a colorful stripe at the back of the head and a black thin neck piece. While most parts of the head are always dark grey and the neck part is always black, the glowing parts (eyes, inside of the "mouth") and the stripe at the back will adjust in color to the eyes respectively hair color that you have selected for your player character and can change anytime in the "Costumes" window. The Destroyer Suit Head is part of the Destroyer Costume Set, a character Costume that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse with the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018. The three other parts of the set are: Destroyer Suit Arms, Destroyer Suit Torso and Destroyer Suit Legs. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according equipment or even the related body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you. Costumes are purely cosmetically and will not affect any character stats like defense points, damage points or resistances. You can activate/select all Costume skins individually in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default) or on the main game screen before selecting a game world or adventure. This Costume selection is kept on all Creativerse game worlds until you change it again. How to obtain The Destroyer Costume Set can be bought in the Store for Coins and will include this Destroyer Suit Head and the other 3 Destroyer Suit Costume parts. The 4 parts cannot be bought individually, but only as a set. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. After buying this Set, this alternative character head and the 3 other Destroyer costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds and on the main screen before selecting any game world to play on. This also means that you cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not automatically add any item bundle to your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. In order to find the Destroyer Suit Head, you'll have to click on the button "Costumes" first and then on the slot with the icon that resembles a head. Please note that Playful is thinking about only offering season-themed Costumes like the Destroyer Costume Set during the according season (in this case during the seasonal Halloween event) in the Store and might deactivate these offers outside their season. So in the future you might only be able to buy the Halloween-themed Destroyer Costume Set for a few weeks around Halloween in October to November, but not at any other time throughout the year. However, once you have bought the Destroyer Costume Set that includes this Destroyer Suit Head and the 3 other Costumes, all of these 4 Costume parts will always be available to you throughout the whole year to be activated on your player character whenever you wish. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Destroyer Costume Set, all the 4 Costumes that are part of this set can then be activated individually on your player character's 3D paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head, or by clicking on the head icon on the main game screen before entering any game world or starting play any adventure. Then click on any the slot with the head icon to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that you can wear as an alternative head for your player character. Click on one of the Costumes that are listed that you want to wear, like the Destroyer Suit Head. The icon for this robot head will then be displayed in the head costume slot and will also automatically be shown on your player character's portrait doll in 3D as well. You can now change the colors for the eyes and hair on the left side so that your Destroyer Suit Head will have differently colored glowing eyes, the inside of its mouth and the colorful stripe on the back of the robot head. Click on "done" in order to accept this selection, then your player character in the game world will take on this new look and will be shown wearing the selected Costume/s. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the head costume slot once again to chose either another alternative head or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Destroyer Suit Head costume that you have chosen will replace the look of the whole head of your player character including their hair and only the neck part of the clothes on your player character. Only the look and sometimes the according animated effects, but neither the stats (for example armor defense points) nor the durability of the actual equipment (breastplate, armguards, etc.) will be influenced when a Costume is worn/activated. Only if you change your actual equipment or an armor part breaks, these stats will change according to the armor part equipped (or unequipped) in its actual armor equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all armor parts from the actual equipment slots. You can combine the Destroyer Head with any Hat Costumes that you can select in the hat costume slot after obtaining them. Just please note that the color that you will select for the hair will not only define the color of the stripe on the back of the robot head, but also of the hat at the same time. How to change the colors of the Destroyer Suit Head Some of the colors of this head will adjust to the colors that you select and can change anytime for body parts of your player character (hair and eyes) on the main game screen and also while playing on any game world. The color of the glowing eyes of the Destroyer Suit Head can be changed by selecting a different eye color for the eyes of your player character. The mouth of the Destroyer Suit Head will automatically glow in a slightly brighter version of this same color. The colorful stripe on the back of the Destroyer Suit Head right above the neck will adjust in color to the color that you can select for the hair of your player character. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Store